


Blessed Fever Dreams

by midnightssky (orphan_account)



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Nohr | Conquest Route, Sickfic, Worry, leo takes care of niles when he's sick(tm)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-09 11:23:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10411053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/midnightssky
Summary: "You know, my lord..  There's an old wives tale about a person seeing their fondest memories over again just before death.  Only things most dear to their heart and important."The sound of water droplets tapping against the silvery dented bucket was the only response in the dim room, the blond prince beside him raising an eyebrow in return to his odd statement once he pressed the damp cloth he wrung out against the other's forehead."What of it?"  The prince spoke softly, shifting against the sheets to nuzzle into the outlaw's side."I'd have thought it nothing but foolish rumors until this moment."A pause."And why is that, Niles?""Because all I see is you."





	

**Author's Note:**

> "will you ever stop writing gay fire emblem fanfics"
> 
> I'll be here til the fandom is dead and even after

Dusk in Nohr was a beautiful sight, most finding the setting sun that hid just behind the clouds something to cherish every coming night, but one prince couldn't find himself to care about the sky enough during that time.  That certain evening, Niles had fallen ill, and it both worried and angered Leo to the point his pent up frustrations near came out in a temper tantrum of pouting and shouting.  But instead, Leo spent that time putting to good use, staying beside his lover the time he spent resting in bed.

 

It had been a simple day, few of the Nohrian troups training for future battle when Leo had noticed his retainer seemed a bit off.  Niles was known for flirting, and altogether being quite the perverted outlaw, but that day the blond prince noticed he was quiet.  Instead of going off to bother anyone else, the white haired male stayed by his liege's side and said close to nothing.  Having finished his training early, the former thief sported an uncommon dusty pink across his cheeks, flashing his lord a common smirk before the blond noticed slight shivers running down his spine.

 

"Niles."

 

With his name being said, the outlaw glanced up towards his lord, lips quirked into a crooked grin for a moment before dropping back down into a flat line.  "Yes, milord?"  With a small pause, Leo's body shifted against the back of his stead, hazel eyes glancing over his retainer's figure.  "Something's different."

 

"Oh?  I trimmed my hair a bit.  Didn't think you'd notice, I'm honored."  Niles purred as his fingers moved to tangle in the pure white of his locks.

 

"Niles."

 

"Or could it be you're trying to flirt with me?  Oho, my naughty prince, it seems you've learned a few things."

 

"Niles--"

 

"Did you catch such things from me?  Or perhaps Laslow?  It wouldn't do to make you forget your favorite slave, I'd have to see to it that you don't-"

 

" _Niles._ "  Leo finally groaned, his own cheeks flushed a light pink as he turned back towards his stead and sighed, gently brushing the raven colored mane, hearing a soft chuckle from behind.  "You're testing my patience.  You know that."  The prince spoke sternly, glancing back to gaze upon his retainer's face as he replied.  "Apologies, my Lord Leo.  It seems I am not myself."  Leo couldn't mistake the rough edge in Niles's voice, sighing to himself as he moved to dismount his horse and take a step towards the other male.

 

"Damn right you aren't.  What's wrong?"  He asked with uncharacteristic concern, prying the shiny armor off of his hand to press his thinly gloved knuckles against the outlaw's forehead, causing him to raise an eyebrow in response and chuckle softly.  "Milord, if I didn't know you better, I'd say you were actually  _worried_ about little old Niles."  A scuff fell from the younger's lips.  "Can't have any of my 'slaves' dying now, can I?"  With a click of his tongue, Niles shrugged in response, placing the back of his hand over his mouth as he coughed roughly against his skin.

 

"I suppose you're right.  But I'm hardly worth much value in place of any other, so it wouldn't be too drastic of a loss."  Feeling a tug on his arm, Niles stayed quiet briefly as his superior near dragged him towards the medical tent.  "Shut up.  Before I see to it that you won't only be ill, but will have your mouth permanently shut."

 

"Sounds wonderfully painful, milord."

 

"Just--  Shut your mouth, Niles."

 

"Your wish is my command."

 

* * *

 

 

What Niles had insisted to be nothing damn near scared Leo half to death.  As the day progressed, the outlaw insisted on not needing any help, and he had enough sickness in his lifetime to be immune to anything that could befall him, which resulted in being restrained by a highly annoyed prince and a clumsy maid.

 

After the sun had began to fall and dusk was upon them for a short time, Niles had yet again insisted on being alright, and collapsed outside of the medical tent when attempting to get back to his stationed post.

 

Waking with a soft groan, the outlaw could feel a soft stir beside him, turning just enough for his once good eye to catch sight of a peacefully sleeping blond tucked underneath his arm.  The former thief thought to himself that he liked his lover best this way, soft hair ruffled in every different direction and features no longer set as cold stone.

 

Feeling a slow stir beside him, Niles shifted, moving to sit up before flinching lightly at the feeling of a sharp pain in his abdomen which lingered around the base of his spine and down his thighs.  "Don't move unless you  _want_ to hurt yourself again, fool."  Came the soft grumble from the prince still half asleep, hazel eyes appearing dark in the dim light as they narrowed in a threatening glare.

 

"Good morning to you too,  _mistress_."

 

"Lie back before I restrain you."

 

"Can't say I'd complain if you did."

 

A hushed mutter and a light scuff was the small response to the usual innuendo, the blond prince running his fingers through his hair as he sat up straight, slender hands gently pressing onto the outlaw's shoulders to nudge him back against the poorly made mattress.  Gently touching his knuckle's to his forehead, both stayed uncomfortably silent, before sad hazel eyes fell to a single blue one as his fingers tangled in snowy white hair.  "Elise says it's the flu."  Leo spoke finally, helping ease some of the tension in the tent.

 

"Hm."  Was a simple hum in response, retainer gently leaning against his master's palm as he stroked his hair, a simple gesture that showed so much love and affection Niles never even bothered to dream about receiving.  The slender fingers slowly retracted from his hair, which the elder kept to himself when he felt the loss, before another silence fell when Leo sighed.

 

"You could have died, you know."

 

A snort in response, a singular pale blue eye glancing up at the royal with a small smirk on his lips as the prince shifted to dangle his legs off to the side, reaching for a dented bucket filled with water as he stood to find a small cloth.  "What do you find so amusing?"  The blond asked, tone bitter as he shot another glare, before Niles stopped his soft laughter and shook his head.

 

"You could hardly get rid of me that easily, milord.  I don't plan on leaving you because of a bit of sickness."

 

"And what if it wasn't?"

 

Confusion laced on Niles's face for a moment, before he stirred, moving to gently grab Leo's hand and tug him close once he found the proper material he looked for, discarding it into the pale bucket.  "What do you mean by that?"  The archer asked softly, raising a brow as Leo frowned, turning away from his gaze.

 

"What if it wasn't just a 'small sickness'?  You collapsed, Niles.  And I was..  Scared."  Leo's words were soft, and he could tell it took a lot for him to admit, stroking his knuckles gently in comfort as he brought them to his chapped lips to gently kiss.

 

"It could've been anything.  You didn't tell me if you had been injured, or you could've been poisoned, gods only know what kind of trouble you could've gotten yourself into."  With a deep breath, Leo slowly began to calm as Niles placed more comforting kisses onto his pale hand, before he gently retracted it and sighed.

 

"Worrying isn't like you, milord."

 

Another long pause as Leo shook his head, calm expression back on his face as he dipped down to grab the small cloth from the bucket he dragged closer with a small splash from lightly shaking hands, which Niles noticed without much struggle.

 

"You know, my lord..  There's an old wives tale about a person seeing their fondest memories over again just before death.  Only things most dear to their heart and important."

 

The sound of water droplets tapping against the silvery dented bucket was the only response in the dim room, the blond prince beside him raising an eyebrow in return to his odd statement once he pressed the damp cloth he wrung out against the other's forehead.

 

"What of it?"  The prince spoke softly, shifting against the sheets to nuzzle into the outlaw's side.  

 

"I'd have thought it nothing but foolish rumors until this moment."

 

A pause.

 

"And why is that, Niles?"

 

"Because all I see is you."

 

Had anyone else said that to him, Leo might have hit them, but because it was Niles, all he received was a snort and a roll of his eyes.  "You really are sick.  You're never one to be romantic."  Gently running his fingers over his collarbone, Leo paused once his hand was gently grabbed, fingers intertwining with his lover's.

 

"You know I love you."  Niles spoke with an odd seriousness, and Leo stilled, raising an eyebrow in return to his affectionate gestures.  "And I wish to be with you for the rest of my pitiful life.  You are quite literally the reason I'm still alive, and yet I still have one last favor to ask."  Leo was hesitant to response, but couldn't help the quickening beat of his heart as he nodded silently.

 

"Marry me."

 

Mouth agape, Leo could only make stammering noises and confused stutters as his cheeks grew pink, sitting up straight to stare at the sick outlaw.  "You can't possibly be serious."  He said in a whisper, almost unable to hear before he was tugged back down into an embrace, being squished almost uncomfortably in scarred yet strong arms.

 

"I've never been more serious about anything in my life, Leo.  I'm not made of money, and I'm no more than garbage, hell, I don't even have a ring for a proper proposal yet.  But I'd be sure to give you anything you could ever want from me.  Even my life."

 

The prince's breath hitched, and for the first time in his life, he couldn't find any logical words to say to respond in time.  "I could take your silence as a no and let you go."  Niles muttered, before the hem of his shirt was grabbed and he was pulled into a forceful kiss that nearly took his breath away, if he wasn't slightly prepared for it.  "Yes.  I will marry you.  You're the best thing that's come into my life, Niles, and I want to show you just how much you're really worth."

 

Surprised by his response, Niles chuckled softly, lips forming into a soft smile as he shook his head.  "Of course.  But you'll get sick if you get too close to me."  Another pointed glare caused him to snicker, prepared for the next loving kiss he received.

 

"Just shut up and kiss me, you fool."

**Author's Note:**

> THIS WAS UNEDITED AND RUSHED AND I'M HONESTLY AFRAID TO LOOK OVER IT AND EDIT IT BUT ??
> 
> hope it's okay and y'all enjoyed peace


End file.
